


You Are A Call To Motion

by neglectedtuesday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android Peter Hale, Daddy Kink, Intern Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Possessive Peter Hale, References to Knotting, Sex Robots, Sex and Circuitry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedtuesday/pseuds/neglectedtuesday
Summary: Here at Hale Industries ®  we don’t believe in limiting one’s pleasure. That’s why we’re dedicated to bringing our clientele the best in Jackbot technology. Whether you’re a busy dom in need of a service sub or a baby boy desperate for an Alien Daddy, Hale Industries ® has the perfect bot for you. Built to your specifications, our customer service team is devoted to building a bot that will never fail to meet your needs. And if you discover something new you want to try, you can subscribe to our monthly upgrade packages in order to add or remove kinks at your leisure.Hale Industries ® - The Only Limits Are The Ones We Place On Ourselves.





	You Are A Call To Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puppies and Programming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387657) by [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest). 



> The Sex Robot Fic Revolution is upon us - lean into it guys. Cheers to Twist for cheering me on and Bunnywest for kick starting this in the first place. Also I never write Porn w/o Plot so there's a tiny bit of plot as I might return to this verse at a later date. No promises, I have a dissertation I should be writing.

_ Here at Hale Industries ®  we don’t believe in limiting one’s pleasure. That’s why we’re dedicated to bringing our clientele the best in Jackbot technology. Whether you’re a busy dom in need of a service sub or a baby boy desperate for an Alien Daddy, Hale Industries ® has the perfect bot for you. Built to your specifications, our customer service team is devoted to building a bot that will never fail to meet your needs. And if you discover something new you want to try, you can subscribe to our monthly upgrade packages in order to add or remove kinks at your leisure.  _

 

_ Hale Industries ® - The Only Limits Are The Ones We Place On Ourselves. _

 

\---

 

Stiles took the internship at Hale Industries as part of the work placement module he was expected to do as part of his computer programming degree. He assumed he would be making coffee, photocopying files and generally be out of the way whilst the real coders and engineers worked. He did not expect to be elbow deep in a D3R-K model his first day, making sure a medium sized tentacle dildo was secure and operational. 

 

“People expect the best from Halebots,” Erica, Stiles’ supervisor, told him that first day. “If they wanted garbage, they’d buy a D3UCAL1ON from AlphaCorp.” 

 

Even an intern working for course credit, with a 5 dollar lunch allowance, was meant to provide their best work. It was clear from the get-go, if you wanted an easy internship you shouldn’t have applied to work at Hale. Stiles was lucky to be here and if he wanted to stay, he’d better prove it. 

 

He thought he’d do a good job, get the course credit and graduate with an excellent recommendation letter that would secure him future employment. 

 

He didn’t think the Halebot division would offer him job.

 

\---

 

“You’re giving me a job?”

 

“Yes Mr. Stilinski,” Deaton says, tapping something into his tablet before passing it to another developer. “You’ve proven to be very capable and competent. Miss. Reyes has been singing your praises since day one.” 

 

Stiles closes his mouth, aware that his look of utter shock is probably not going to win him any favors. When imagining his future, he thought he’d probably be working in the IT department of some fancy corporation or maybe if he was really lucky, working with Nintendo. A Jackbot company never seemed like an available option, not that Stiles has any hang-ups about sex, it’s just his personality has played an active role in ensuring he receives zero attention from anyone. Stiles almost wants to say no, but then he thinks about how actually this internship wasn’t so bad and hey, the health insurance policy for this company must be pretty damn good and money is money so why the hell not. 

 

“First you’ll have to head up to see Miss. Martin in legal to get your contract sorted out, then back down here so we can begin the custom programming for your Jackbot.”

 

“Right… wait what?”

 

\---

 

Health Insurance is apparently only one of the perks of working for Hale Industries. Your own personal Jackbot is seemingly higher up the list. 

 

“Honestly,” Erica says, adjusting one of the electrodes on Stiles chest, “how much would it suck to work for a Jackbot company and not get to sample the merchandise?” 

 

“I don’t know, it’s not like anyone mentioned it,” Stiles replies, reaching up to fiddle with the electrode. Erica slaps his hand away. “Ouch!”

 

“Don’t play with the electrodes.”

 

“But it’s itchy.”

 

Erica ignores Stiles’ complaints, bringing the visor of the helmet down to cover his eyes. 

 

“Relax, this won’t hurt. Now let’s start building your custom bot.” 

 

Images load on the screen in front of Stiles’ eyes, all the different body types and models. Stiles scrolls through the list, weighing up the pros and cons of each bot with careful consideration. On the one hand the D3R-K model has best beard of the male models, on the other the S-C0T-T tends to have the softest skin and its crooked jaw is kind of endearing. C0R-A is the best suited for gender-fluidity but the M4L1A tends to be more aggressive and better suited to dominance. 

 

Stiles chews his lip, flicking between the D3R-K and M4L1A until he swipes too hard and the specs for the P3T3R model appear. Broad shoulders leading to strong arms and capable hands. A carefully styled goatee (optional), the hint of a smug smirk. P3T3R seems to be the combination of the best traits of all the models which is probably why it’s the most expensive and exclusive. Stiles looks at the price tag mournfully, knowing he’d have to work until he was a million years old before even making enough to buy so much as a ear of P3T3R. 

 

“Hmm, P3T3R, an interesting choice,” Erica comments. “Certainly versatile but the glitch leaves something to be desired.”

 

“A glitch? But it’s so expensive.”

 

“Honey, that’s why it’s so expensive. It was the first model Hale-bot ever made and well, I’m not sure who fucked up but well, it tends to get possessive of those it belongs to. Now, that can be sexy in bed but when you’re trying to attract a human partner, a jealous Jackbot is the opposite of what you need. That’s why they took it off the market, no one has been able to work out how to get rid of the possessive feature.”

 

“So I can’t have one?”

 

Stiles can’t see Erica but he can hear the smirk in her voice. “Well, I didn’t say that.” 

 

\---

 

Stiles is allowed a P3T3R on the condition that the moment it starts to glitch, he brings it straight back for reassessment and re-programing. Everyone Stiles talks to is extremely serious about this, because whilst the bot can’t hurt him, Hale Industries does not need the scandal that will result if the bot hurts someone else. They’re hoping Stiles will be able to help in solving the possessiveness problem, identifying triggers and so forth, so that the company can sort it out and start releasing P3T3R models again, and well Stiles has always liked a challenge. 

 

Another perk of the job is that Stiles can finally move out of his ratty apartment and away from creepy roommate Matt, into a much nicer, single room apartment uptown. He spends about half an hour fawning over the hardwood floors, bay window and complete lack of mould in the bathroom. He sends a picture of his stylish new digs to his Dad, deliberately cropping the photo so that his Dad won’t spot the Hale Industries Bot Box in the hallway. It’s not that he thinks his Dad will judge him, he just doesn’t feel like sharing this particular perk. 

 

P3T3R was waiting for Stiles in the apartment when he moved in, a big red ribbon on the box and a note from Erica complete with red lipstick kiss attached. 

 

_ Enjoy P3T3R, see you Monday for all the juicy details. Erica. XOXO  _

 

Stiles waited until he’d fully unpacked before cracking open the bot box and now P3T3R is standing in front of the couch, silent and still. Stiles would almost mistake it for a person, if not for the stillness. It’s uncanny, the way the chest doesn’t rise and fall, the lack of involuntary movement. Maybe Stiles, who has more kinetic energy about him than most, is over analysing but for him, this is how he checks who is and isn’t human. P3T3R is dressed in a soft black v-neck which accentuates its chest and grey jeans that look painted on. Most bots come with a plain first outfit, allowing the user to customise to their specific styles and aesthetics. Stiles likes the v-necks, although he’s curious to see what a suit would look like. 

 

Stiles rolls his shoulders, shaking the nerves out of him before reaching out for the ON button, tucked just behind the curve of the ear.

 

P3T3R opens its eyes. Stiles knows most people prefer the beta-gold colour but he opted for blue. He thinks it suits the model better and well, blue is just pretty. The sudden animation is startling, from complete stillness to the soft whir of life. Systems coming online, assessing and checking the environment before proceeding. P3T3R turns its attention to Stiles, who still has his hand raised. Stiles moves back, almost embarrassed by being so close. P3T3R’s mouth curls at the edges, a smirk that’s the dangerous side of hot.

 

“You must be Stiles.” The voice is perfect. Not too deep but not too high either. Stiles spent forever making sure P3T3R would sound just right. Stiles is sensitive to sound, won’t even listen to a podcast if the voices grate on him and if P3T3R is going to be whispering inappropriate things into Stiles’ ears then the voice needed to make Stiles weak at the knees. And he hasn’t even heard the no nonsense Dom voice yet. 

 

“Must I?” Stiles replies, to be contrary. 

 

“I would hope, I don’t see…” P3T3R reaches out to put its hands on Stiles waist. “Any other delectable men around here.” The hands are warm, fingers sneaking under Stiles graphic tee to touch skin. Stiles tries to bite back the soft gasp at the gentle touch but catches the pleased glint in the bot’s eyes. 

 

“What’s my designation?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“My name, Stiles. What will you be screaming later when I make you come undone beneath my fingers?” 

 

“Oh um… Peter,” Stiles replies, hyperaware of the heat rising in his cheeks, “and er… Daddy sometimes.”

 

“Do you need Daddy to take care of you right now?” Peter says, bringing a hand up to cup Stiles’ neck. Peter’s thumb rubs the hinge of Stiles’ jaw and the anxious tension that frequently hums beneath Stiles skin melts away, replaced with a hot flush of arousal. Peter chuckles. “Let’s move to the bedroom baby.”

 

\---

 

Peter carries Stiles to the bedroom, setting him down on the edge of the bed and stripping him so quickly that Stiles doesn’t even process it happening. Peter sheds the v-neck but keeps the jeans on for now. 

 

“I can’t wait to learn all about you,” Peter murmurs, tracing the V of Stiles’ hips with something akin to reverence. Stiles whines in response. “Shh Daddy’s going to take care of you. Now let’s see what happens when I do this.”

  
  
Peter flicks Stiles’ nipple. Stiles jerks, shocked by the sensation. 

  
“Jesus Christ!”

  
  
“I don’t believe that is one of my designations,” Peter says, sounding both smug and playful. Peter guides Stiles down so that he’s lying against the bedspread. He - it stalks its way up Stiles body, eyes fixed on Stiles’ mouth with intention. The eyes are too bright to be human, circuit blue and glowing in the dimmed bedroom light. They kiss, Peter cupping Stiles’ face with one hand, the other wandering across Stiles’ chest to pluck at Stiles’ nipple. Peter takes advantage of Stiles’ gasp to slip his - its tongue in. Stiles winds his fingers in Peter’s hair, enjoying how soft and silky it is. 

 

Stiles starts to rut up against Peter. He doesn’t want to finish too soon but he wasn’t aware how sensitive his nipples were. Peter takes Stiles right nipple into his mouth and Stiles tilts his head back as he moans. 

 

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

 

“I thought that was the point.” Peter tilts his - its head, eyes watching and cataloging Stiles’ reactions. He’s never felt so exposed. Stiles makes a soft humming sound as Peter runs a finger along the delicate skin of Stiles’ neck. “Such beautiful skin baby, bet it bruises perfectly.” 

 

“Like a peach,” Stiles jokes. Peter smiles, running his thumb along Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles catches it, bringing the thumb into his mouth and sucking. Peter’s eyes go wide, as if he’s imagining all the different things Stiles could do with that mouth. He isn’t imagining - it can’t image; Stiles is finding it difficult to keep the pronouns straight in his head. As long as Stiles doesn’t refer to Peter as he in front of other people then it doesn’t matter, right?

 

“What do you want to do baby?” Peter asks, “want me to suck you, slow and sweet until you come in my mouth? Or maybe you want me to keep playing with your nipples, you’re already so wet, do you think you could come like this?” Peter flicks Stiles’ nipple. Stiles whines, his neglected cock throbbing. 

 

“I want to come with you inside me,” Stiles pants, sliding his foot up Peter’s back in order to rut up more easily against Peter’s abs. 

 

“Ask me nicely.” 

 

“Please Daddy, please fuck me.” 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Stiles shivers at the praise. Peter moves away, shucking his jeans and collecting the lube from the bedside cabinet. Stiles knows he picked Peter’s dick out himself but it’s different seeing it in person. Peter catches Stiles looking, preening under Stiles appreciative gaze. 

 

“I regret programming you to be so smug,” Stiles says, “now get over here, I want you in me.”

 

Peter tuts. “Patience is a virtue, Stiles.”

 

“Your dick is a virtue and I want it inside me.” 

 

Peter laughs, his eyes crinkling at the edges and Stiles is floored by how human it looks. Stiles has been around a variety of Jackbots in the past six months, he’s seen them in action and none of them have felt as real as Peter. Maybe it’s cause Peter is made just for Stiles. 

 

Peter gets onto the bed, slicking his fingers. Stiles lets his legs fall open, exposing his hole. Peter traces his index finger around Stiles’ rim, a featherlight tease before pushing inside. Stiles is quite liberal with toys but it’s been a while since he’s been with someone; the feeling is electric. 

 

“You’re being so good sweetheart, going to get you nice and wet and open for me.” Peter might kill Stiles with his dirty talk, the husky rasp of his voice making Stiles desperate. Peter adds another finger, stretching and touching just shy of Stiles prostate. Stiles pants, hands spasming, gripping and releasing the fabric of the duvet. He knows that his mouth is open, he’s know he’s begging but he can’t stop. 

 

“Daddy please, please!” 

 

“Soon, baby, I don’t want to hurt you,” Peter croons, leaning over Stiles as he adds another finger. Stiles feels blanketed under Peter’s weight, it’s comforting. Peter places soft kisses on Stiles neck, nipping the sensitive flesh beneath Stiles ear before murmuring, “besides, if you want to take my knot later, I need to make sure you’re properly prepped.” 

 

It’s a miracle Stiles doesn’t come then and there. Instead Stiles’ whimpers as Peter pulls his fingers out. Peter lines himself up with Stiles entrance, catching Stiles mouth in a sloppy kiss as he slides in. Stiles clutches at Peter’s back, nails digging in as Peter rolls his hips. Stiles feels overwhelmed with sensation, especially when Peter slips a hand between them. Stiles doesn’t know whether he should buck up in Peter’s grip or down onto Peter’s cock. Peter doesn’t give him much choice, whispering filth into Stiles’ ear as he hits Stiles’ prostate and strokes Stiles’ cock. 

 

“Come for me baby,” Peter growls and Stiles does. He’s never felt this kind of bliss, strung out and sated. Practically boneless with pleasure. He’s not sure when Peter finished but he can feel the fluid dripping onto his thighs. A low grade arousal thrums at the thought of how used and dirty he is. 

 

Stiles murmurs a soft groan when he feels a washcloth graze his abused rim. Peter makes a soft shushing sound, pushing back Stiles’ hair to place a kiss on Stiles’ forehead. 

 

“It’s alright sweetheart, just going to get you clean then we can cuddle.” 

 

Peter arranges Stiles’ limbs into the optimum cuddling position. Stiles nuzzles against Peter’s neck, placing a sloppy kiss against Peter’s chin. 

 

“I’m gonna pass out, it’s a compliment.”

 

“I’ll be here when you wake,” Peter assures him, idly playing with the hair at the nape of Stiles’ neck. Stiles drifts off, making a mental note to send Erica a gift basket in the morning. 

 

\---

 

_ P3T3R  - New Designation: Peter, ‘Daddy’ - Systems Online _

_ | _

_ \---> Owner: Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski _

_      | _

_      ---> Designation: Baby, Sweetheart,  _ **_MINE_ ** _.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://neglectedtuesday.tumblr.com)


End file.
